Cabinets with drawers are constructed so that each drawer either automatically latches when closed or requires positive operation of an actuator to be latched. Drawers in filing cabinets are usually of the former character, while drawers in rolling cabinets in the marketplace must be positively actuated to latch them closed. The present application deals with a latch mechanism that is placed in its latched position automatically when the drawer is closed. It should be understood that latch mechanisms are separate from key-operated locks that may be included in cabinets. This application deals with the former, not locks.
In most latch mechanisms, the actuator is pivoted or rotated between its latched and unlatched conditions. When the cabinet is of the rolling type, that is, it is moved from place to place on its rollers, such latch mechanisms tend to inadvertently open, particularly if the floor is uneven. Known mechanisms incorporating a sliding structure have an actuator which is grasped by the user at a particular point to open it. When the pull extends across the drawer, it is more difficult to use if the user is required to grasp it at only one point.
Certain known drawer latch mechanisms require the use of two hands, one to unlatch the mechanism and the other to grasp the drawer pull and open the drawer. Also, they are unsightly because their actuators are visible.